Nightmare of love
by veronikice
Summary: —Mírame y dime que ya no me amas, que ya no recuerdas las noches que pasaste conmigo en mi habitación. —Draco, yo... —Dime que todo lo que vivimos fue nada más que un maldito sueño, que nunca te entregaste a mí y que nunca me amaste.


_**Los personajes pertenecen a JKR, la trama es mía.**_

 _ **Dile "NO" al plagio**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que escribo una historia Harry Potter, pero amo esta pareja y aquí les dejo esta loca idea. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

 _ **Nightmare of love**_

Era tarde, lo sabía, debía ir a la torre como todos los estudiantes que ya estaban en sus respectivas casas. La noche estaba especialmente fría y oscura acentuando mi alicaído estado de ánimo. Di la última mirada al lago antes de entrar a los desiertos pasillos, no deseaba llegar a la habitación, a mi tormento nocturno, a la soledad que me invadía desde aquel nefasto día cuando cometí el mayor error de mi vida, alejando al amor de mi lado.

Ya no había por que luchar, todo había terminado. Harry venció a Lord Voldemort, librando al mundo mágico de la oscuridad.

—¿ Te encuentras bien, Hermione? —di un respingo, no me había percatado de la cercana presencia de mi amigo. Sus celestes ojos, tras sus anteojos, me examinaron colmados de preocupación.

Me sentí terriblemente culpable, cada día que transcurría me costaba más fingir que nada me sucedía, que hace meses mi corazón y mi alma se olvidaron de vivir, o mejor dicho, se exiliaron al lado de mi ángel.

—Sí, Harry, estoy bien —mentí con descaro—. Es solo cansancio, unas cuantas horas de sueño serán suficientes —aseguré y esbocé una sonrisa, que más pareció una mueca, para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero ¿a quién quería engañar?

Su mirada siguió escudriñándome, buscando una respuesta para mi inexplicable comportamiento. Sabía que él y Ron, hace meses solo veían la cáscara de Hermione Granger: sólo un cuerpo que se obligaba a vivir.

—Nos vemos mañana —me despedí, necesitando con desespero arrancar de esos ojos inquisitivos y, obligando a mis pies, a moverse lo más rápido posible.

Una vez en mi habitación decidí tomar un baño con sales, esperanzada en que me ayudaran a dormir toda la noche sin sueños.

La tibieza del agua reconfortaba mi adolorido cuerpo, no así mi atormentada alma. Traté no pensar, jugando como una tonta, con algunas burbujas, diversión que en escasos minutos me hizo sentir patética; no quería regodearme en la profunda tristeza que me invadía. Con lentitud me levanté de la bañera, tomé la mullida toalla a mi lado y comencé a secarme de forma enérgica, luego peiné mi cabello con esmero desinteresado.

Mis ojos observaban a una completa extraña en el espejo, era el reflejo de un ser humano sin vida. Los ojos de aquella mujer, que alguna vez se mostraron colmados de curiosidad y fortaleza, ahora se veían opacos y fríos. Sus labios no sonreían y para mi gusto, estaba demasiado delgada.

Esa era yo, una mujer sin espíritu y sin corazón. «La leona» definitivamente había perdido las garras y el valiente espíritu de los Gryffindor.

Caminé hacia la cama donde me dejé caer pesadamente, sin estar preparada —como todas las noches— para mi infierno nocturno: Soñar cada momento, cada detalle, cada sentimiento vivido.

Poco a poco mis párpados se hicieron más pesados y mi respiración se acompasaba mientras caía, inexorablemente, a los brazos de Morfeo…

 _—Mírame y dime que ya no me amas, que ya no recuerdas las noches que pasaste conmigo en mi habitación._

 _—Draco, yo..._

 _—Dime que todo lo que vivimos fue nada más que un maldito sueño, que nunca te entregaste a mí y que nunca me amaste._

 _Siseó con sus labios casi rozando los míos, su aliento golpeaba mi rostro y la ira y el dolor desbordantes de sus palabras, provocaban que lo deseara con lo locura. Miré sus labios y rindiéndome a esa condenada pasión, lo besé._

 _Mi boca acarició la suya con ternura, pero pronto nos entregamos al amor y la lujuria, sentimientos que gritaban desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que jamás podría separarme de él, puesto que mi cuerpo y mi alma le pertenecerían por siempre. Tristemente, mi corazón también gritaba que estábamos en peligro. En especial él… Draco, mi amor prohibido._

 _¿Acaso no era él la razón por la que me mantenía viva? ¿Por la que seguía cuerda en medio de la maldita guerra, luchando contra las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba, que no me importaba lo qué opinara Ron o Harry? ¿Que estaba más que dispuesta a arriesgar su amistad solo por estar a su lado?_

 _Suspiré sobre sus labios con desespero, reprimiendo todo tipo de pensamientos negativos sobre nuestra situación, no quería arruinar el momento. Me apreté contra su esbelta figura y me permití gozar de sus ardientes caricias sobre mi piel, de sus besos hambrientos y abrazadores, mientras mi rubio ángel nos arrastraba hacia su cama, donde nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, cayeron de un golpe sordo sobre el mullido y espacioso colchón, testigo de nuestras noches de pasión y de entrega; el cómplice mudo, de cómo nuestra relación dejó de ser una mera atracción física, para convertirse en un amor profundo y sincero._

 _Permití que Draco me amara entregando todo de mí. Dejé que sus besos nublaran mi mente, que mis sentidos se atontaran y vencieran ante el placer que me provocaba sentir su almizclado aliento, trazar un serpentino camino desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, desde donde se desplegó un tifón de sensaciones inexplicables. Me rendí al exquisito vaivén de su esbelta anatomía sobre la mía que, me transportara a un mundo donde todo es posible para nosotros, al sordo choque de nuestros cuerpos exudando pasión mezclada con amor, a los jadeos incesantes, a las caricias ávidas y a los labios sedientos…, hasta que juntos llegamos al éxtasis total, quedando obnubilados de pasión en brazos del otro._

 _Suspiré profundo y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho, su corazón —todavía agitado— galopaba bajo mi oído, gritándome en su hilarante idioma cuánto me amaba. Crucé mi brazo sobre su torso para abrasarlo, quería sentirlo vivo y a mi lado, como respuesta, un beso fue depositado en mí coronilla, dulce caricia que me hizo pensar, las palabras que no me atrevía a pronunciar, «te amo, Draco, te amo con toda mi alma»._

 _Me moví un poco para mirarlo, deseando ser fuerte para mantenerle la mirada y no delatar el plan que tracé a la perfección: Esa sería nuestra última noche, el final de lo mejor que me había pasado en mi existencia._

 _Aquel mortífago, fue la persona que me hizo sentir y vibrar sin aparente razón, el que se entregó a mí, como yo lo hice con él, haciéndome creer que valía la pena vivir y esa, era la principal razón por la cual iba a despedazar nuestros corazones; no podía permitir que nuestra prohibida relación lo pusiera en peligro._

 _En mi mente se reproducían catastróficas imágenes: Draco tirado en el suelo, herido… Draco, muerto. Me enfermaba de sólo pensarlo, aunque destrozara nuestro amor, separarnos era la única forma de salvarlo. Por otro lado, si luchábamos por permanecer juntos, debíamos alejarnos de la guerra, de nuestra inusitada situación, huir era la solución._

 _Si se lo proponía, Draco Malfoy, sin duda alguna se fugaría conmigo, ni siquiera miraría atrás, lo cual me llenaba de dicha, pero no podía hacerlo, dejar mis ideales y convicciones de lado sería como perder mi alma. Tragué pesado, porque a fin de cuentas, si con ésta decisión protegía mi esencia, al mismo tiempo perdía mi corazón, condenándome a vagar sin amor por el resto de la vida. Jamás volvería a amar como lo amo a él._

 _Su penetrante mirada me hizo estremecer, así que aparté la mirada. Cerré mis ojos, los apreté con fuerza para no llorar y regresé a mi antigua posición sobre su corazón, convencida de que cuando Draco se enterase, nunca me perdonaría. Inspiré el aroma a menta que expelía su cuerpo, necesitaba llevarme ese particular perfume, encerrarlo en mi mente para evocarlo cuando la pesadumbre me abrumara y el desfallecimiento tomara cuenta de mi alma._

 _Tras mis párpados otros e inevitables miedos se agolparon por salir, unos mil veces más oscuros y poderosos: Las adoradores del que no debe ser nombrado, Mortífagos._

 _Temblé de terror._

 _Si tan sólo uno de ellos descubriera que mi ángel rubio los traicionaba, que colaboraba con La Orden y que además, estaba enamorado de una sangre sucia, tendría sus horas contadas. No habría piedad para Draco Malfoy, él era la sangre nueva, limpia y pura que ellos necesitaban para seguir adelante._

 _Sólo pensar en que Bellatrix sospechara algo, por mínimo que fuera, hacía que mi corazón pesara ante la perspectiva. Aquella bruja malvada y desquiciada, olvidaría que es su tía y usaría aquel infortunio en contra de Draco. Qué decir de Voldemort, él no titubearía en torturarlo de la forma más brutal, sólo se detendría hasta verlo sin vida y Lucius, su padre, no haría nada para detenerlo._

 _No podía entender la razón por la cual era tan cruel e inhumano con su hijo. Había visto como mis propios ojos las cicatrices y las llagas que sus reprimendas dejaban en su blanquecina y hermosa piel, infinitas veces, yo misma curé sus heridas y sufrí junto a él, mientras lloraba en silencio._

 _Quería enfrentarme a Lucius Malfoy, ser la vengadora de mi ángel, al lanzarle un hechizo imperdonable, deseaba que sintiera en carne propia el dolor y el sufrimiento que le causaba a su hijo, aun sabiendo que mis torturas jamás se equipararían al daño emocional que él causaba. Ese era el más duro de sanar, el que no se reparaba con una maldición, el que deseaba curar con mi amor._

 _El corazón de mi amado se hacía pedazos con cada desdeñosa palabra, con cada reproche y cada castigo, Draco se sentía que era un fracaso y ¡cuánto distaba de eso!_

 _Su mágica mano acariciando mi espalda, haciendo círculos y figuras inconexas, me distrajo de mis cavilaciones; el mero hecho de sus dedos tocando mi piel desnuda hacía que se erizara cada vello de mi cuerpo, como si una suave corriente eléctrica me atravesara de forma continua._

 _—¿Hermione?—la voz de Draco sonó ahogada, como cuando se intenta contener amargas lágrimas, pero el resultado casi siempre es inútil, el dolor se instala en la base de la garganta, esperando el momento para explotar._

 _—¿Hmm? —murmuré, haciéndole saber que lo escuchaba._

 _—¿Me puedes asegurar que este no es el fin? Que no me dejarás y te irás de mi lado…_

 _Fue inevitable, mi cuerpo, se tensó al oír sus palabras y lamentablemente él lo percibió. Draco se incorporó a mi lado, dejándome a la deriva, haciéndome estremecer por el frío de su ausencia y de sus brazos a mí alrededor, que me protegían no solo del clima, sino también de mis miedos. Me vi obligada a tomar su misma posición, quedamos frente a frente, como estábamos al principio._

 _Sus ojos, intensos, escrutaron los míos en busca de una respuesta, mientras el gris azulado que adornaba sus orbes, se convertía en acerado…, pero no impasible, sino que uno atravesado por el dolor._

 _—No hagas esto Herms… No nos hagas esto…, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti —suplicó con tono estrangulado—. No me importaría seguir oculto durante el resto de nuestra vida, ni siquiera me interesa si estás con otra persona para guardar las apariencias, con tal de que alguna vez me des el pequeño regalo de dedicarle unas horas a nuestro amor. Tú sabes que este no puede morir ni desaparecer, es demasiado grande para eso…_

 _Para mi sorpresa, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla._

 _—Draco, yo…_

 _—No digas nada, escúchame. ¿Te acuerdas de quien yo era al principio? Era sólo una alma errante, mi vida no tenía sentido, estaba atrapado entre las sombras... Tenía el corazón cerrado, duro como piedra, estaba al borde del abismo y, demasiado tentado en dejarme caer, porque mi vida no tenía un propósito ni un sentido, hasta apareciste tú como un rayo de luz para salvarme —nuevas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro—. No me dejes, no ahora que me hiciste conocer lo que era amar, lo que es que una persona se brinde a ti con la única razón de compartir sus sentimientos —dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho, me abrazó con fervor y liberó su llanto contenido._

 _Lo acuné en mis brazos hasta que se quedó dormido, acaricié su rostro y enredé mis manos en su suave cabello, grabando a fuego en mi mente las hermosas facciones del amor de mi vida, como silenciosa despedida._

 _Con sumo cuidado me deslicé de la cama, para salir de ahí. No tuve fuerzas para vestirme, así que realicé un hechizo y la ropa, mágicamente, se acomodó en mi cuerpo; mil veces mejor hubiese sido que las manos de Draco vistieran con caricias perpetuas mi piel._

 _Lo miré dormir por última vez y, antes de cualquier arrepentimiento, me obligué a caminar hacia la puerta. Salí aniquilada, sabiendo que mi corazón se quedó allí, a su lado. Unas palabras escritas en un pergamino quedaron sobre su almohada:_

 _«Siempre serás mi amor, te dejo mi corazón»_

 _«Es la única forma que se me ocurre para salvarte. Si tú sufres, yo sufro, si lloras, yo lloro y sobre todo, si tú mueres…, yo no existo»_

 _Siempre tuya_

 _Hermione_

 _Las piernas me pesaban mientras caminaba desde las mazmorras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, nunca creí sentirme tan vacía. Erróneamente pensé que podría sobrevivir sólo con mi alma, pero me equivoqué, por cada paso que daba me convertía en un muerto en vida, ya no tenía corazón, se había quedado con el amor de mi vida._

 _Solo unos metros me faltaban para llegar al cuadro de la mujer gorda, cuando un viento frío y sobrenatural, recorrió los pasillos, arrasando todo lo que allí se encontraba. Tuve que sostenerme de un pilar de la pared para no caer, aquel ventarrón azotaba con todo a su paso, dejando destrozos tras de mí, y una sensación de soledad y un vacío que helaban el espíritu._

 _Draco, había leído mi nota._

 _Un alarido desgarrador nació de mi pecho, el dolor era tan violento que se me hacía imposible respirar, tan lacerante, que me hizo ver el gran error que acababa de cometer._

 _Corrí y corrí hacia las mazmorras gritando su nombre, pero al llegar a la habitación de mi ángel rubio, sólo me encontré con la ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue. Esquivando la montaña de destrozos, me acerqué a la ventana, como si ahí fuera a encontrarlo, queriendo negar lo que ya sabía: Era demasiado tarde, Draco se había ido._

 _Me dejé caer de rodillas y maldije mi estupidez._

 _Al cabo de un tiempo, que no puedo precisar, mis ojos visualizaron algo que brillaba en el piso. Me acerqué para descubrir un dije, era un corazón de color humo, casi negro. Lo tomé y lo giré con cautela para examinarlo mejor y una magia desconocida para mí, fue escribiendo un dorado mensaje en el aire:_

 _«Hermione, corazón ya no poseo, te lo entregué y traicionaste lo que significaba nuestro amor. Las tinieblas ganaron, sólo allí aliviaré mi dolor. Después de todo lo que vivimos, de todos modos me dejaste caer al abismo, soledad es lo único que me espera. Te amo y te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos»_

 _D. M_

 _._

 _._

Mi silencioso sollozar, fue el que me trajo de vuelta de mi doloroso sueño al presente. Abrí mis húmedos ojos y suspiré sin esperanza, todavía era de noche. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, extrañamente, estaba alumbrada por el fantasmal reflejo de la luna; el cielo de Hogwarts generalmente estaba encapotado de gruesas nubes.

Como un ánima me levanté y me acerqué a la ventana para contemplar la luna, sus destellos plateados me hacían evocar el color de los ojos de mi amor, recuerdos que pesaron en mi pecho. Un par de amargas lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas y suspiré, otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño, otra vez mi cuerpo y mi alma se desgarraban ante el dolor de la pérdida y la incertidumbre.

¿Jamás se detendría la agónica tortura? ¿Siempre soñaría con nuestro último encuentro? ¿Con sus últimos besos? Agónicas caricias que recordaba a la perfección y que hacían arder mi piel, cuando cerraba mis ojos y me permitía rememorarlas. Así mismo como ahora, que me parecía oler su perfume.

—¿Dónde estás, Draco? ―susurré desconsolada, teniendo la certeza que, como siempre no obtendría respuesta.

Sin embargo, al parecer esta noche sería diferente. Así como la inusitada luna iluminaba la estancia, un imperceptible movimiento detrás de mí ―que puso todos mis sentidos alerta―, fue la respuesta. Maldije no tener la varita cerca, esta descansaba sobre la mesa de noche, pero mi miedo fue disipado cuando tres palabras quebraron el reinante silencio:

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó una figura alta y delgada escondida en las penumbras de mi habitación. Dio un paso, permitiéndome distinguir mejor su porte altanero y arrogante.

Me tuve que apoyar contra la pared, mis piernas temblaron, estaba segura que no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo.

—¿A caso no estás feliz, Granger? —Las palabras surgieron de su boca como dagas afiladas—. Por lo que sé, el objetivo de tú vida y el de la vida de tus amigos está cumplido, ¿o quizá ser miembro del respetado trio de oro, no era lo que esperabas? ―su tono de voz destilaba un profundo resentimiento, sin embargo, también podía percibir su dolor―. ¿¡No fue esa la razón por la que pisoteaste sin piedad nuestro amor!?

Mi alma dio un vuelco al corroborar que estaba en lo cierto, su dolor era desgarrador.

Caminó hacia mí con aire amenazante, permitiéndome al fin, ver su rostro con total claridad. Me quedé atónita ante su presencia, su porte aristocrático era innegable, pero él no era mi ángel rubio, los rasgos de su cara eran mucho más afilados, la pérdida de peso era evidente. Su vestir que siempre era elegante y sabía lucir a la perfección, colgaba de sus hombros como si el no fuese el dueño, sin embargo, lo más impresionante de todo era el vacío que destilaban sus ojos: cansados y sin vida.

Nos observamos por unos segundos que parecieron siglos.

Draco irguió su cabeza con orgullo, haciéndome recordar al niño que alguna vez fue y una mueca se dibujó en sus labios; una que quiso simular una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿Ya no te gusta lo que ves, Hermione? —Su rostro era una máscara inalterable—. ¿Verdad?

Intenté que de mi boca surgiera alguna palabra, pero fue en vano, ellas quedaron atrapadas en mi garganta.

Bajé por mi cabeza y suspiré profundo, intentando contener un sollozo y el temblor inconsciente de mi cuerpo. Cuando volví a mirarlo, mi mano, temblorosa, se alzó para acariciar su mejilla, su piel suave; e inevitablemente, el sollozo escapó. Aquí estaba el causante de mis desvelos.

Con pesar percibí la tensión en su mandíbula, sin embargo no se retiró ni un milímetro y tampoco habló, lo que me animó a enredar mi otra mano en su cabello para atraer su boca hacia la mía. Recorrí sus labios con pequeños besos, mientras Draco se comportaba tan distante y frío como una piedra.

Me obligué a separar nuestros cuerpos para mirarlo. ¿Tan caro pagaría mi error? Mi mundo volvía a desmoronarse cual castillo de cartas y el desasosiego cubría mi alma.

Volvimos a contemplamos por unos segundos, hasta que la máscara de Draco cayó.

Un profundo gruñido emanó de lo más profundo de su pecho, tomó mi cintura con sus manos, me pegó a su cuerpo y su boca buscó mi cuello con desesperación. Lo besó con necesidad y urgencia, ardorosas caricias que arrancaban gemidos de mis labios, que pronto fueron cubiertos por los suyos desatando una tormenta de sensaciones.

Cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, se amaron recuperando el tiempo perdido y sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta donde esta pierde el nombre, reclamándome como suya. Perdí toda lucidez, no supe como la suave tela de mi camisón se enredó en mis pies, pero tampoco me importó, solo quería despojarlo de su ropa con desesperación.

Jalé la suave tela de su camisa, haciendo saltar los botones como una lluvia sobre la alfombra, necesitaba besar su duro pecho, su cuello, trazar su mandíbula con mi lengua y oírlo jadear de satisfacción.

―Herms ―gruñó extasiado mientras delineaba su piel con mis labios y con demasiada facilidad, me tomó en sus brazos para depositarme en la cama.

Sus besos fueron dejando un ardiente rastro desde mi boca hasta mi pecho, donde se detuvo para besarlos, atenderlos hasta hacerme perder la razón, al mismo tiempo que sus manos exploraban mi abdomen, dibujando arabescos para deslizarse entre medio de mis piernas.

Con cada beso, cada caricia, sentía como mi corazón volvía a la vida, mientras mi cuerpo clamaba por sentirlo nuevamente, dentro de lo más profundo de mí ser. Si con solo el roce de sus dedos me prometía la gloria, su cuerpo me haría llegar al cielo. Me haría resurgir una y otra vez del infierno en que se habían convertido mis días.

Mi espada se arqueó deseando que me hiciera suya de una vez por todas, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentirlo, sin que me amara. Y Draco me conocía a la perfección.

Las delicadas caricias se detuvieron, su mano izquierda viajó a mi pierna mientras su derecha sostenía todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo; y así, empezó a poseerme como si el fin de la tierra y el cielo dependieran de ello, con sus profundos ojos fijos en los míos. La pasión nos desbordó y cuando nuestros cuerpos alcanzaron el clímax, sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos, en un beso hambriento, que poco a poco se ralentizó, cuando el temblor de nuestros cuerpos fue disminuyendo, volviéndose tierno, casi devoto.

El palpitar de nuestros frenéticos corazones intentando volver a su ritmo normal era lo único que se escuchaba, había tantas cosas por decir, pero el solo pensar en que podía volver a perderlo enmudecía mis labios, así que me quedé callada por un largo tiempo, acompasando mi respiración a la suya, pero lamentablemente la curiosidad ganó la partida:

—¿Dónde estabas, Draco? ―solté sin preámbulos, el cuerpo de mi ángel se tensó como una cuerda.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos bullían demasiados sentimientos encontrados. Se movió para quedar sentado con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas y la cabeza gacha; al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a hablar.

—Hermione, después de aquella noche en donde simplemente me apartaste de tu lado, sin darme una sola oportunidad de rebatir tu punto de vista, no pude evitar odiarte, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que te amaba con el alma. Quería arrancarte de mi mente, de mi piel, pero me di cuenta que si tú no estás a mi lado, una parte de mí muere día a día. Una vez tú me sacaste de las tinieblas, tú eres mi luz en un mundo de oscuridad, de mentiras, de sangre y dolor, tú eres quien me impulsa a seguir adelante, sin ti no soy nada y si me lo permites quisiera quedarme a tu lado, no me importa en lo más mínimo que me ocultes solo déjame estar para ti cuando me necesites, porque no quiero mirar atrás nunca más y sobre todo no quiero caer. Con tu ayuda, logré salir del lugar que mi padre me había colocado, arriesgué mi vida para ello, para vivir y no morir en las mentiras de un mago trastornado y macabro y sobre todo para poder estar a tu lado... ¿Me dejas quedarme Hermione? ―Draco me atravesó con su mirada cristalina por las lágrimas que, amenazantes luchaban por salir, y yo no pude más que abrazarlo; cada una de sus palabras resonaban en mi mente, ¡qué estúpida había sido en alejarlo!

Volví a maldecir mi grosero error, pero ya era tarde para enmendarlo, así que como había dicho el amor de mi vida solo quedaba mirar hacia adelante. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y dije:

—Yo nos hice esto, yo pensé que podía salvarte de un cruel destino, pero no tenía derecho a lastimarte y mucho menos derribar lo que tanto nos había costado construir. Sólo yo soy la culpable de la desdicha que sufrimos estos meses, pero si tú me perdonas, quiero estar a tu lado, quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que un sangre limpia y una sangre sucia vencieron todos los obstáculos para estar juntos, que nada es más fuerte que el amor que nos profesamos, que si yo soy tu luz y tu tabla de salvación, tú eres mi vida y quien justifica mi existencia…

Un beso selló mis labios…

.

.

—¡Hermione! ¡Herms! ¡Vamos, amiga! ¡Despierta!

Me senté en la cama de un salto, no debían encontrar a Draco junto a mí. Con ojos frenéticos lo busqué a mi lado, para encontrarme con nada más que vacío.

«¡Fue un sueño!¡Un maldito y estúpido sueño!», gritó mi mente, quería morir, esto no me podía estar pasando.

¿Por qué el destino estaba empeñado en mortificarme? Ya no pude más y dejé que las lágrimas y la tristeza contenidas por tanto tiempo se derramasen sin piedad. Ya nada importaba, ya no mantendría oculto ni a la persona de quien estuve, estoy y estaré enamorada por siempre, ni al amor que nos profesamos. Se lo debía a Draco. Le debía que todos sepan que estaba total y absolutamente enamorada del príncipe de Slytherin.

.

.

.

Tras pasar toda la mañana sin salir de mi cuarto, me obligué a tomar un baño, debía seguir con mi vida como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Estaba a punto de dejar la habitación cuando distinguí un incesante golpeteo en la ventana.

¡Una lechuza!

Caminé hasta el ventanal y lo abrí para dejar pasar al animal, que dócil se posó en el dintel. Le di unas golosinas antes de tomar el pergamino que llevaba atado a su pata derecha, en cuanto la liberé del recado, el ave rauda voló para surcar el cielo. Fue demasiado extraño que no esperara la respuesta.

Curiosa desenrollé la nota, aquella caligrafía me era demasiado conocida. Mi corazón latió enloquecido y mis ojos de nuevo se nublaron de lágrimas. Era de Draco.

No estaba preparada para un gesto como ese, no con la tristeza que me invadía después del sueño de la noche anterior, ni tampoco para las palabras escritas en él:

«En tus sueños te veré esta noche, como ayer… Como nos veremos de ahora en adelante, hasta que podamos estar juntos. Tú me concediste en tus sueños el privilegio de volver a tu lado, no desperdiciare esa posibilidad.

Te amo»

Siempre tuyo por toda la eternidad.

D.M

La carta se destruyó para convertirse en una rosa y, cuando la acerqué a mi pecho, supe que en algún momento volveríamos a estar juntos. Salí de mi habitación con una sonrisa en mis labios, como hace tiempo no se veía en mi rostro; simplemente por saber que Draco me había perdonado y que pronto podría estar a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Llegamos al final me gustaría saber que les pareció, toda crítica constructiva es buena y tomada en cuenta. Como también saber si les gustaría leer el reencuentro de estos dos o deciden si me retiro definitivamente (jajajja). Hasta pronto. Verooo**_

 _ **P.D A mi querida beta misteriosa TE AMO sin vos no existo.**_


End file.
